


Star Gazing

by tiedyeflag



Category: The Property of Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero, RGB, and Assok take shelter from a rainstorm in a nearby cave. Once the storm has passed, however, Hero discovers a beautiful view of the nighttime sky, and brings her companions along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Gazing

Dark clouds hung in the blue sky with the air of a foreboding rain storm. To some it means pulling out an umbrella, to others it means jumping in puddles, but to the TV headed man it meant-

“Hero, hurry! We have to seek shelter _immediately!_ ” RGB cried to the girl climbing up the tree. She didn’t acknowledge him, however, and continued her ascent, keeping her gaze locked at the top branch. There a green sock puppet dangled in the air, whimpering for help.

“Here'oh! Halp! Halp!”

“I’m coming, Assok!” Hero hoisted herself up further. “Just hang in there!”

“Hang'n thair!”

As the girl scrambled up the tree, the monster paced back and forth impatiently, cursing to himself. “Stupid luck, stupid timing, stupid wind taking Assok and sticking him up that goddamn tree!”

With a growl, he gave the tree trunk a kick.

_BONK!_

“…aaaaaaaAAAAAAAA-” _THUD!_

Once RGB lifted his screen from the ground, he brushed the dirt off and frowned at Hero and Assok.

“Um…sorry?” She said, sitting up on his lap. Assok, however, glared at RGB grudgingly.

“I…I suppose I should be the one apologizing…” He half-heartedly pushed her off. “I kicked you out of the tree, after all…I’m sorry.”

Assok gave him a disapproving look before a drop of water fell on his nose with a soft _pat!_ The sock made a curious sound as RGB cringed.

“Oh no, oh nonono _nonono_ …” He felt another fall on his shoulder, and saw one land on Hero’s rainboots. On the verge of panicking, he took off his scarlet red, buttercup yellow, and cobalt blue plaid blazer and held it over his head like a clumsy umbrella.

“This is what we get for dilly dallying…” His mutterings were cut short as Hero waved for his attention.

“I think I saw a cave over there while up the tree,” She pointed at the distance, to the silhouette of a hill.

“What are we waiting for? Come along, hurry!” RGB marched in the direction of the potential cave with the girl close behind him. As they briskly walked, the rain gradually grew heavier, collecting into puddles. With every step Hero made, a happy splash was made. RGB, on the other hand, hastily walked around the puddles the best he could. When his cheap dress shoes did make contact with them, a dull hiss of static came from them, followed by a short cry of pain from the monster.

“Ack-eech-ow-ooh-aie-”

“RGB, there it is!”

Sure enough, when he looked up, he found himself standing in front of the hill, but now able to see the cave within it.

“Capital!”

“Cap'tal!” Assok chirped as the three entered the cave, leaving wet footprints behind them.

“Thank goodness, another minute out there and I would have been soaked.” RGB said while wringing his gaudy jacket in his hands. Once mostly dry, he hung it on a stalactite with a hooked end like a coat rack. Hero did the same with her coat and sat down on the hard ground with her legs crossed at her ankles.

“…now what?” She asked, listening to the gentle echo of the rain through the cave.

“We wait out the storm; simple as that.” He sat down in front of her, placing his cane besides him. “Troublesome as it is, we have no choice.”

“Maybe next time we’re at The House of Paint we should get you rainboots and an umbrella?”

“Mm…perhaps.” He leaned back as he observed the inside of the cave. All the stalactites curled upwards at the tips, while the stalagmites on the bottom curled their ends in the opposite direction. Though dimly lit, RGB could still see the end of the short tunnel, and saw even more oddly shaped rock formations. It reminded him of a children’s book illustration, with all the silly curls and coils.

“RGB?”

He looked back at Hero with a twitch of his antenna. “Yes?”

“…can Assok and I watch some TV while we wait, please?”

“Tee vee pweese?”

RGB stared at them for a moment before shrugging. “Well, I don’t see why not, since I’ve got nothing better to do…” He made himself comfortable as Hero crawled closer to him. “Just remember not to fall asleep on me this time.”

“Okay.”

“And don’t forget to turn me off when you’re done.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Alright then…” He braced himself as her hand brushed against his knob. With a twist of her wrist, his test pattern mouth switched to a car commercial. Hero turned the white knob until she found a channel playing one of her favorite movies.

“Totoro!” Hero squealed with delight.

“Toh toh row!” Assok mimicked as he got comfortable in her lap.

* * *

Once the credits of the ghibli film passed, Hero stared at the TV screen for a moment before it barked, “Coming up next, Kiki’s Delivery Service! Stay tuned!”

“Wanna watch another movie, Assok?” Hero looked down at the sock. She found him staring not at the screen, but towards the cave’s entrance. The girl looked in the same direction, finding it well lit by starlight, and reflected in the puddles.

Hero gasped and reached for RGB’s knob, turning it to it’s original position, broadcasting a static filled screen. She shook him by the shoulders saying, “Hey, RGB…RGB, wake up!”

“Zzz…hm? What?” RGB mumbled groggily, lazily wiping the drool from his face.

“Look!” She pointed outside, and RGB’s line of sight followed. Hero stood up and skipped to the entrance while RGB got to his feet, brushing dust off his bottom. He walked out of the cave, avoiding the puddles, and tilted his TV set back.

Not a cloud dared to cover the nighttime sky. The dark indigo sky was sprinkled with hundreds if not thousands of tiny, shining stars. RGB’s face broadcasted a subtle smile as the beautiful view reflected off his screen. He heard Hero gasp with amazement, slowly spinning in circles, eyes wide to take everything in.

“It’s so pretty!”

“Pwettee~!”

“You’re act like you’ve never seen a starry night before,” The monster told her before he added, “Then again, your home was in the city, so I suppose the view there wasn’t quite as grand as this…”

Hero didn’t seem to hear him, however; she was too absorbed with the stars. A particular one caught her eye, and pointed up to it, proclaiming, “I like that one a lot!”

“Which one?” RGB knelt by her, at her eye level.

“That big green one!” Sure enough, at the end of her fingertip, a glistening green star shone. “…is it a planet?”

RGB chuckled, “I don’t think so, Hero…but it is a nice star.”

“Which star do you like?”

“Mm…they’re all nice to me.” He shrugged.

“Alnice starz!” Assok peeped as he hopped to RGB’s shoulder. “Starz alnice!”

Hero gazed up in a different direction before speaking again. “Hey, RGB! Lift me up!”

“W-what? Why?”

“I wanna show you something! Please?” She begged, letting the stars reflect in her round, shiny eyes, reminding him of a fawn’s innocent stare.

“…um…er…” RGB resisted the look as long as he could before his heart gave in. “…Oh, fine, but just this once.” Her eyes lit up as he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up into his arms. From her perch she was at eye level at RGB; if he had eyes that is.

“Now what is it that you want to show me?”

“Look up!” Hero pointed up. “See that red star?”

“Yes…”

“And there’s my green star…”

“Okay…”

“And there’s a blue star over there!”

“Alri-wait a minute…”

“Red, green, blue…R, G, B!” Hero sung. “Like you!”

“Aahhhhh….” RGB paused. “You know, if you look closely, you can make your name out of the stars…”

“Huh? How?”

“Like this…” He pointed at a star, and drew an imaginary line between it and another star. He repeated this while saying, “H…E…R…O…Hero…See?”

“Oh, I see it!” She chirped. “…but where’s the big dipper?”

“Mm?”

“And the little dipper? Where are they?” Hero whipped her head around looking for the familiar constellations while RGB’s mouth went low, as if pressing his lips together.

“Well, the sky here is…different…from the one you’re used to…” He muttered.

“Like how we don’t see stars every single night?”

“Yes. Remember when I told you how the light follows it’s heart?”

“Oh, so… the sky changes with it’s mood?” Hero asked with a yawn.

“More or less.”

“So…I guess it’s in a good mood right now?”

“I’d say more like having sweet dreams…which reminds me…” RGB paused for effect. “It’s past your bedtime.”

“But I’m not… _yawn_ …sleepy yet…” The girl rubbed her eyes while RGB started to walk back to the cave.

“But remember, it’s important to sleep, and besides, look at Assok.” He shrugged his shoulder, gesturing to the barely awake sock puppet. “Now you two stay awake until we get back to the cave.”

“Easy, because I’m wide awake…” Hero mumbled, leaning on RGB’s free shoulder.

“I’m sure you are…you’re a big girl after all…” RGB shifted her in his arms. Once he reached his destination, he gingerly placed her down in a comfortable position. Then he plucked Assok off his shoulder and placed him between her arms. Half asleep she cuddled the sock as if hugging a stuffed animal.

“Now get some sleep, we’ve got a lot of ground to make up tomorrow.” He said, standing up.

“Mm'kay…” She mumbled back as the bubbles of dreams stirred from her head.

RGB froze, contemplating whether to leave her side or do something he just knew he’d regret later. His brain said no but his heart said otherwise. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed his finally dry jacket off the stalactite. The man fanned the dreams away before draping his colorful blazer over the girl. When she stirred, he jumped back, but relaxed when she merely tugged the jacket closer and drifted deeper into her sleep. RGB signed, leaned back on the opposite wall, and slid against it to the ground.

“Can’t have her freezing to death, now can I?” RGB whispered to himself as he reached for his boater hat and pulled it over his screen. Not paying his actions another thought, he shut down for the night, welcomed by peaceful, restful static.

**Author's Note:**

> Another oldie but a goodie. Inspired by several beautiful tpoh fanarts floating around on tumblr headcanoning that RGB likes to stargaze. Here’s my contribution to it ;)


End file.
